


Performance Review

by BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf



Series: Tales of Sentria [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Degradation, Domination, Elf, F/M, Goblin - Freeform, Humilation, Masochism, Monstergirl, Paddling, Sadism, Spanking, Stepping, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf/pseuds/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf
Summary: Taran Moonshadow goes to his performance review with... A very awkward reason for his recent lack of efficiency.





	Performance Review

Taran Moonspeaker sighed as he popped his latest audit into the tube. He'd never really understood how that worked, beyond “Air elementals” , but he had other things to worry about. Such as the stares up at him from his co-workers. Or the stack of audits _left_ for today. Or the fact that his quill was running out of ink, which meant talking to the tight fisted Mister Swift. It was at times like these that he wondered how the hell he'd gotten this job in the first place, as Swift, Maer, and Phillips was run by, and indeed staffed by, Goblins, with only one exception. Him.

So he rightfully felt out of place, his skills with numbers notwithstanding. He ran a hand through his short, spiky blonde hair, and sighed. This would be -

“Mister Moonspeaker to Miss Maer's office. Repeat, Mister Moonspeaker to Miss Maer's office.”

_Oh, Daran's tits, it's the performance review._ Nobody liked performance reviews, and yet... Efficiency was the lifeblood of any bank, and the reviews, as such, were _ordeals_. Every mistake questioned, thought over, and _judged_. Groaning, he stood up, and started walking woodenly to the office, grimacing at the odd titter of amusement behind him as he went.

_One day, I shall apply to another bank. There's not much that's worth this..._ Still, it only took a short time to reach the dark, teak door he knew so well. Employees shuddered when they heard Miss Maer's name, and it was with good reason. She was a _very_ harsh taskmaster. Steeling himself, he knocked, twice.

“Why _Mister_ Moonspeaker! Punctual as always! _Get in here_...” He opened the door, and reflected on how quickly her mood could change. “Mister Moonshadow”, said so _cheerily_, and by the time she'd finished her sentence, it was a low growl, promising all kinds of damnation. He stepped into the office, and closed the door behind him, considering Miss Maer as he did so.

Like all Goblins, Miss Maer came to his chest, as he did to humans, her bright red hair tied in a severe bun, and her half rims constantly sat lower than the bridge of her nose, seemingly to accentuate her almost perpetual glare. She dressed the same as the rest of the staff, a grey striped jacket, black trousers, white shirt, black tie, the only difference being her chain smoking. Smoking was not allowed on the floor. Only managers smoked, and of those, Miss Maer was the only one who used that privilege.

“Sit down, Mister Moonshadow.” Her voice cracked like a whip, and Taran hurried to comply. For a moment, she contemplatively puffed, looking sidelong at him, and then she stubbed her cigarette, leaned forward, and scowled. “You, Mister Moonshadow, have had _quite_ the shoddy month.” Taran opened his mouth, but she silenced him with a wave of her hand. “Oh, no _mistakes_, we can never find fault with you there, and this is why we normally forgive being a _little_ far behind. _But_...” She let that hang in the air for a moment, building the dread Taran felt in his gut. “...You haven't _been_ a little far behind, have you?”

“No, Miss Maer.” He hung his head.

“In fact, it would be fair to say that you have been a _lot_ behind, _wouldn't it_, _Mister_ Moonshadow?”

His head could droop no further, but he still tried, and his voice was small. “Yes, Miss Maer, I've failed to fill my quota five days out of seven.” It was best to be honest, even if it hurt. Because being verbally flayed, the words dissected until the inner ghastliness was revealed, hurt that much _more_. But she wasn't done.

“And is there any particular _reason_ you've been behind, considering this is, even for you, somewhat of an outlier?” The sweetness in her voice was back, but it was poisoned, false. This sweetness normally preceded a temper tantrum, and... She'd _seen_ her temper, and had no desire to be on the receiving end. But, equally...

He blushed “I've... I've been seeing an alchemist for some sensitive problems, and the side effects have... Made me somewhat muzzy. I've had to take more time to account for errors as a result, Miss Maer.” Even with his head bowed in shame, he could see one of her eyebrows raise, and he blushed even harder.

“A problem of a sensitive nature, you say? _Well_, that's _quite_ the predicament. Is it, perhaps, a long prescription?” That sweetness hadn't left her tone, and he gulped.

“Ahhh... Uhhh... Yes, Miss Maer. Anything up to six months, he said.” He wanted to curl into himself and vanish, because he _knew_ what was coming next. She wouldn't let this go, because the choices were letting a drop in efficiency go... Or letting _him_ go.

Miss Maer tapped her chin. “Anything up to six months... Goodness me, that would add up to a _lot_ of lost time...” Lighting up another cigarette, she inhaled... And exhaled. And inhaled... And exhaled. Taran started sweating, and, in the middle of an exhale, she nodded to herself. “Well, _Mister_ Moonshadow, obviously, while we would not _normally_ enquire about problems of a personal nature, this most definitely impacts your work, so...” Her tone and gaze both hardened, and that whip-like tone returned “...Out with it. Tell me what it is.”

He felt like a small animal facing a tiger. A small animal, who... “I... I can't seem to orgasm, Miss Maer, and without that release, I-” He looked up in shock as he was interrupted, not by anger, but by Miss Maer throwing her head back and _laughing_, pounding the desk as she did so, hunched over. Briefly, he felt a flash of anger. This was a legitima- _Performance Review. Shut up and put up._

She managed to recover in fairly short order, but a sly, sarcastic smile still remained as she raised the cigarette to her lips and started puffing again. “Poor little boy can't cum, and he's thinking all sorts of thoughts... Probably about his co-workers, if I'm any judge. You never _tell_ anyone, but oh, _they've_ told _me_... They're quite amused at you, _Mister_ Moonshadow. You're a skinny little thing, and honestly?” She leaned her head forward. “We'd _break_ you. We like it hard, and you... Well...” She left the thought unspoken, and Taran thought he was in the clear. But he was to be disabused of that fond notion.

“You're a good _worker_, but by Erieth, Mister Moonshadow, you are such a _worm_. Cowardly... You've had abuses _heaped_ upon you by co-workers, and not a single word, just 'Yes, sir or ma'am, No, sir or ma'am, _Three bags full, Sir or ma'am_...Even now, if I told you I wanted you packed and ready to be escorted off the premises in two minutes, you'd leap to com- _Sit back down!_”

Taran blushed. He had, without thinking, taken the implied statement as a _command_. And... She was right. Even through his shame, he had to admit she was-

“Well, Mister Moonshadow, now that we have confirmed you are a coward, a lustful little shit who can't even crank one out successfully, I ask myself: _What should we do about that, to get you back up to speed, Hrm?_ _Tell me_, _Mister_ Moonshadow... Have you thought about _me_ that way?” She wasn't smiling, and her glare held the promise of impending, messy death whatever he said. His face felt like Daran's fires were caressing his face, and he simply... N_odded. _He couldn't trust himself to speak.

“Oh, no, _Mister_ Moonshadow. _Answer_ me. _Verbally_.” He winced, but...

“Yes, Miss Maer... I've... Thought about you. At night.” Having sinned, he looked down, and awaited the inevitable judgement.

But it didn't come. Instead, he heard her heels on the floorboards, as she rounded the desk, and her stockinged feet crossed in front of him as she sat. He looked up, and she was looking down at him, her cigarette between her lips. With her other leg, she reached out, and prodded her heel into his crotch, rubbing it around as she smoked, painfully digging here and there. And... He couldn't help himself. He groaned. And she grinned.

“Oh, you _are_ pathetic. One little rub, and you're already as hard as you're probably going to get. _So_, worm, I'm going to give you what you want, after a fashion. Partly because I feel confident it will provide a good solution, but... Mostly because I'm very horny right now.” Her heel pressed into his balls, and he let out a cry of pain. “But you're going to do it on _my_ terms, and... She reached out as she continued prodding, and forcefully pulled his face up by the chin. “I would bet the bank's fortune that, being a grovelling, _lustful_, worm, you're going to heartily agree, aren't you?”

He moaned. “I... I am, because I'm lustful, and I can't get off, and I'm a worm who needs help.” The heel pulled back, and Miss Maer started unbuttoning her vest. Taran waited.

“Well... Worms don't have clothes, so take those off, you dirty piece of slime. Take them off and get on the ground, because you clearly don't have the spine to stand.” He hurried to comply, lying down as his shirt came off, his trousers and underwear pulled down, as he -

“AHAHAHAA... Oh, _Mister_ Moonshadow, what have we _here_, hrm? She'd taken off her shirt, but the trousers remained, and her bra struggled to hold her in. More importantly, the ball of one heeled shoe laid itself flat on his dick, and _pushed_, eliciting another groan. “Oh, you're lucky I _like_ small dicks, because, I have to say, otherwise, you'd be a disappointment in _every _area.” She leaned forward a little, her elbow on the knee, and Taran cried out. “I'm going to grind you under my foot, and if you maybe put more passion into telling me how utterly worthless you are than you do defending yourself, I'll _allow_ you to stick your dick inside me, before I make you dirtier than you already are. Until then, you're going to lie there and take it, because you're spineless, and it's what you _deserve._” She was rotating her heel the whole time, painfully pushing his dick around, and he was already squirming, tensing as she pushed him around.

“Ahhhn... I'm a worthless nothing, Miss Maer, I'm-”

“_Mistress _Maer, slug.”

“_Mistress_ Maer, I'm a horny worm who deserves to be crushed, a pathetic piece of scrawny meat who would be fired if he didn't have some... AAHHH... _small value _in giving Mistress an outlet for her frustration!” The pressure released, ever so briefly, but returned, this time from a different angle, as Mistress Maer's heel dug into his belly button, and she leaned over him, giving him a good view of her breasts.

“Oh no, you scrawny little cumrag... You _don't_ have value. I could fuck one of my employees, and they'd provide a more satisfying experience than _you_ ever could. I'm doing you a _favour_, by letting you know you're beneath me...” She cupped one of her breasts, and smiled sweetly. “Looking at these? Ohhh, I know you've thought about these, and you can't even get off to them. Shameful, the way you disrespect them by _not even cumming at the thought of using them_.” Her heel punctuated each word, and he cried out harder. “You'd have to _work_ to come _close_ to these, and you should be _ashamed_ of how you can't even wank over a Goblin's tits properly. _Are_ you ashamed?”

He was writhing now, his dick somehow harder than ever under her high heels, and he was loud and effusive as he cried out the answer “I'm ashamed! I'm ashamed of being a failure at even masturbating over Mistress! Thank you Mistress, for AHHH letting me know my place! AH, AHHH!” His dick twitched, and he felt release as... _Ohno_. Mistress Maer looked to one side... Looked at him. And she snarled as she spoke.

“Oh, you dirty little shit. Were you lying about not being able to cum? Regardless, _you've gotten my heels dirty_.” She raised a hand as he opened his mouth. “No. No excuses. _Lick it clean_.” Her shoe was raised to his face, and, without question, he licked it, tasting the mix of the leather and his semen as his dick twitched, spurting cum onto his stomach, and his face burned with the shame of his situation. But soon, he had cleaned her, and she inspected the shoe, before nodding. Hands on her hips, she was still angry. “You've been a bad little slut, dirtying yourself before I let you. Are you proud? What do you _think_ you deserve, for disappointing me so badly... _Again_?”

He almost sobbed. “Mistress, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I... I need to be punished, it's only right for disappointing you when you made me cum.” Inwardly, he was cursing himself for being a coward, for being so shameful, for being _ashamed_... It was a whirlwind of feelings, but mostly... He felt a strange sense of worship. She was a vengeful goddess, judging him as harshly as Daran could, stoking his shame with skill, and he _wanted_ to be punished.

“Get up, worm. Seems you at least have enough spine to know what's good for you, so you're going to lean over that desk, and _wait_ for your punishment. He scrambled up, and she stood to one side as he rushed to the desk. “Palms down on it, filth. I'm going to get your punishment, and you're going to keep your head low, as is your place. _Low_.” He complied without argument. This... This was what he _deserved_. She'd convinced him, thoroughly.

Staring at the desk's smooth surface, at his fine, slim hands, he waited, spreading his legs apart to keep the discomfort away. And it felt like an eternity before Mistress Maer returned. “Good, you've somehow managed to follow instructions, there may be hope for you to be... Let's see... Ah yes, a quivering piece of meat, stress relief for anybody who wants to use you.” He gasped in shock, but it turned into a cry of pain as he felt something flat and hard slam into his ass. And then again, and again, in rapid succession.

“I'm tenderising you, meat. Slapping you into shape, letting you know that you are _weak_. Not being able to cum. Cumming before you're ordered... _Never talking back_... Still, you made a good choice there, because your _worth_ is in being punished!” He was crying, nodding, agreeing with everything she said. He was weak. He was dirty. He was shameful, and no punishment would be enough for what a disappointment he was-

He was cumming. Still crying, his hips jerked, and he came all over the desk, his dick twitching as the pain and pleasure mixed. And then he felt only soreness... He was... He wasn't being punished. He... Ohshit, he'd _messed up her desk_, he was bad, he was going to be punished more, and he _deserved it_, and...

He was weeping now, his dick still twitching, but, before he could cry more, he felt Mistress Maer's strong arms lift him up, and his tears fell on her soft, _warm_ breasts, as she stroked his hair. “Shh, shshshsh... There there, Taran, you've done well, and you came so hard... You pleased your Mistress, made her happy. Doesn't that make _you_ happy?” He looked up, but her grip was firm.

“Huhhh... Huuuu... Yes, Mistress, I'm happy I pleased you!” The stroking continued, and he luxuriated in the feel, cradled, loved.

“Now, you're not worthless... You're a very good worker, and the others genuinely like you. _I_ genuinely like you. And I'm pretty sure I've solved your problem, and that's good too, because I look out for my staff, even if it sometimes involves... Drastic measures.” He nodded, as much to nuzzle her breasts as confirm her words, and he was only slightly worried when she muttered to herself “Glad I was, it would have been a _disaster_ if I hadn't been on the money with you being a subby little boy.” He was. He hadn't realised it before, but she'd woken something in him that gave him a new perspective, and complicated feelings. She sighed pleasantly at his nuzzling, and continued.

“Mmm, yes, you're probably going to be fantasising about co-workers in a new light now, and I expect I'll see that efficiency soar. But-” She pulled him up by his cheeks, staring at him intensely “You're going to be thinking of _me_ most of all, _aren't you_?” He nodded, partly because she was still intimidating, despite that tender moment. But mostly, he had to admit, because she was already arousing, and this side of her aroused him even _more_.

“Yes, Mistress Maer, I'll... I'll...” She placed a finger to his lips, and giggled a little, and he blushed.

“Well, since we don't want a resurgence, and you _are_ the kind of boy I enjoy bullying...” She cocked her head and grinned “And I genuinely _do_ like small dicks...” His blush deepened “I guess we'll have to do this again sometime. Just to make sure. And if you _like_ it... Well, I've got a collar I can put your name on...” Her smile was thoughtful, obviously a pleasant reverie, and Taran was smiling too.

“I... I'd like that.” She smiled, and he felt warm and fuzzy inside, because it let him know he had pleased her.

“Mmm, that's a _goood boy_.” He quivered, the words seemingly reaching the hind part of his brain and triggering deep pleasure. “Now... Get dressed and back to work. And I expect you to tell me all about your little fantasies about me occasionally. Gives me a good idea of what you _want_ me to do to you.” He nodded, and, as she released that firm grip, he kissed her hand (another giggle), and hurriedly dressed. He was already thinking things, and he was sure he'd have things to report soon.

_Mistress_ Maer... That was a name he was going to be crying out a lot in the coming nights...


End file.
